Namimori: Fangirl raid
by higasm
Summary: Fangirls enter Hitman reborn. Many OC's, but it's funny. First fanfiction ever, please R&R, even if they are flames.May sometimes update later than usual cause ya kno im lazy gomen
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction ever, so please R&R! If my grammar is off, please leave suggestions, all feedback is appreciated, even flames.

This actually happened. I exaggerated a little, but my friends actually did this. These characters are all based on them, but the names are disguised. All fan girls.

Editor's note- I didn't write the story, so I can't change it or anything, but the grammar is reviewed by me. If there are any errors, please don't hesitate to tell me and I will gladly fix them. However, the plot has nothing to do with me, so if there are sentences that are too short or 'slang' , that is unchangeable by me. Thank you for reading, I make the disclaimers too.

**DISCLAIMER: AHAHAHA I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, OR THE CHARACTERS! AKIRA AMANO IS THE BOSS! I LIKE CAPS LOCK. Okay then!  
>(EN - are editor's notes, since the author doesn't bother to put them in his/her/self :3 **

* * *

><p>"DOROTHY, I HAVE GOT TO SHOW YOU THIS",said Sandy as she opened a piece of paper.<p>

"OMG, Its BELPHEGOR", shouted Dorothy.

"KYYYYAAAAA he's so sexy. I want to meet him. His voice is so sexy. I need his knives." Dorothy goes on and on.

Sandy took out another paper.

"OHGEE! it's Fran," screamed Sandy. "I frangasmed while seeing this, insert fangirl scream, kyyyyyaaaaa!"

Vivian comes through the door of the classroom and sees her friends' frangasming.

"Um, what the hell is happening?"

Sandy screams and shoves the paper in her face. "You've got to see this, its Fran and guess who? BEL!" Vivian screams

"OMG it's him. You know I was watching something online. His voice is so sexy, I was belgasming"

Anna strolls down the row in a gangster style.

"What's up dudes? I rub you! (A/N- This is like a pun that we made for I love you)", she says while literally rubbing us. -rub rub rub-. Jessie comes in through the door shortly afterwards

"Umm.. Anna, this is weird"

Anna just laughs. "Jessie you've got to see this" screams Sandy. Jessie face soon turns into a puzzled look.

"Umm.. who is that"

Sandy screams in horror. "HATER, YOU HATER! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT HITMAN REBORN? It's the sexy bel and sexy fran. You HATER, you HATER, how could you?" Sandy was on fire. Dorothy and Vivian had to hold Sandy down, not knowing what she would do. "_Maybe burn down the school," _they thought to themselves. Jessie had the this is weird look on her face.

"Usui in Maid-sama is very hot. I want to meet him. Need to go to maid café, BYE!" Jessie soon dashed off, only to be restricted by Anna and Vivian.

"Sensei, I think Sandy has a fever. She's high right now now," Vivian said -_"high on ANIME"_ Dorothy thought as she tried to hold back a "Ushishishi" (E/N - She doesn't laugh the same way as Bel, she copies him out of admiration as a FANGIRL! )

"Alright go to the infirmary"

"Anna, Jessie, you want to go?"

"Of course, we get to skip class!" said Anna

Shortly afterwards, Vivian and all her friends went to the infirmary with Dorothy, still holding Sandy down.

No one was in the infirmary. When Sandy had finally calmed down, Jessie was daydreaming about Usui, Dorothy and Vivian were arguing and all was well. Suddenly, Sandy bolts up the chair and says, "I'm going to the hitman reborn world." She opens the window and tries to jump out.

"NOOOOOOOO, you cant do this!" yells Vivian. "I'm going with you Sandy!" says Dorothy putting one foot out of the window. "Aiya" sighed Jessie. Anna had her mouth hanging in the shape of an "O"

"NOOOOOO you cant do this" yells Vivian again. Vivian, Anna and Jessie tries to pull them back, but you know fangirl spirits always win. All of a sudden, Jessie slips and pushs everyone out the window

"NOOOOOOO I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

A large bang was heard and smoke formed all around the group that had mysteriously fallen out the window.

* * *

><p>Vivian looks around and yells "Are we dead? OMG it's white. We are SO dead. Wait we ARE already dead"<p>

"YAY! Now we can be shinigamis" said Dorothy and Sandy as they jumped up and shared a victory "high-five". Anna yells "hahahaha that was funny"

Then the smoke clears and they saw a street. Vivian sighs

"Oh, we are not dead, thank god. I'm so young" Dorothy puts her hand out and says "rejected"

"Ummmmmm" All of a sudden Sandy's mouth opens wide. "OHGEE, OHGEE, OH MY JESUS, it's them, it's them CHARACTERS FROM HITMAN REBORN" All of them turned their heads and spotted Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi and REBORN.

Dorothy and Sandy both lost all sanity and started jumping out of excitement. Anna and Jessie gaped and Vivian just stared. They stared back. Vivian murmured "REBORN, TSUNA? WHERE THE HELL IS THIS?"


	2. Chapter 2

HI EVERYONE! EDITOR HERE! THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF MY FRIEND'S FANFICTION! Reviews are greatly appreciated, even if they are irrelevant or death threats :3  
>As usual, If I put in a (AN), that means I probably forgot to make it an (E/N)

**DISCLAIMER: IRIE SHOICHI'S THEME "NOCONTROL" IS SUPER SEXY!  
>especially the seductive way he says , "nonono"<br>FANGIRL SCREAM RIGHT THERE! If you haven't listened to it yet, DO IT NOW!  
>yeah, I don't own this<br>but you don't own No control !  
>do you ? D: If you do, SEND ME A CD WITH IT! kthxbaiz <strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

Everyone was staring at the people in front of them. The weird moment has arrived. Tsuna's mouth dropped to the ground.

"How do you know my name?" Gokudera jumps in front of Tsuna "Are you assassins? You can't hurt judiame"

Vivian stares at Gokudera

"Are you gay?" Gokudera's mouth drops open. He was on fire. Yamamoto and Tsuna had to stop him from charging forward. Tsuna yells "Stop Gokudera, no violence" Gokudera finally stops. Vivian smiles

"Wow no shit. Hey Reborn what are you up to now. How's the mafia. Soooooo what's new? Oh and by the way you look cuter in real life"

Reborn smirks at us from Tsuna's shoulder. _How did they know my name, how do they know about the MAFIA?_ Tsuna starts sputtering "h-how do you k-know a-a about-t the mafia" Vivian stares at him "We know cause we watch Katekyo Hitman Reborn, oh and by the way, you look better as a girl." Gokudera started fuming again and Yamamoto had to hold him down again. Gokudera yells

"How can you insult judiame. I'll kill you. I'll kill you" He took out his dynamites and started lighting them up. Reborn steps out and smacks Gokudera in the face "Yamete Gokudera, baka tsuna, stop Gokudera."  
>With all the noise, Dorothy and Sandy woke up (They fainted from excitement). They rubbed their eyes and stared at Gokudera and Tsuna.<p>

"Hey Vivian, whats happening?" asked Dorothy. Vivian answered "Nothing much. I just said Tsuna looks better as a girl and Gokudera is gay."

"HEY, I'm not gay" yelled Gokudera. "Yes you are, don't deny your gayness for Tsuna" yelled Dorothy.

"You do look better as a girl Tsuna. Don't deny that either. Go do some surgery and change your gender. If you searched online, you look better as a girl, I would even say sexy. Oh and Gokudera, you and Tsuna yaoi do not work for me" yelled Dorothy. Gokudera and Tsuna gawked. Reborn just smirked at them and laughed.

"Hey Dorothy, where are we, IS THIS THE ANIME WORLD? If it is, I need to visit maid café" asked Jessie.

"What's up baby" smirked Anna, "I know I'm usually very smart but I don't even know where we are"

"Hey, isn't that Namimori Middle school?. OHF*CK, this is Namimori!" screams Dorothy. Her mouth is wide open and her eyes turn huge. Sandy started hyperventilating.

"OHGEE, Can't breath, going to, have, a heart, attack. Call 911. Catch me Jessie." She falls and crashes into Jessie. "Ok I'm good now, so what were we talking about." Everyone was gawking at her.

In Tsuna's mind, he is thinking what is " _What's wrong with this girl? Shes definitely weird."_ Reborn smirks again "_Where did she come from, outer space?" _He softly chuckles at his joke.

Jessie yells "Hey I heard that baby!" Reborn smirks. _Thank god she doesn't know that I am an acrobaleno. _Dorothy slaps the back of her head

"He's not a baby, hes an acrobaleno", she runs to Tsuna hits him on the head and takes Reborn with her. Reborn gawks at her. _How does she know?_

Tsuna just stares. Anna yells at Tsuna "Hey I know I am hot but could you please stop staring" with a hair flip that smacks in Vivian's face. Tsuna is dumbfounded. Gokudera starts yelling "Hey, judiame is not that kind of person" Vivian smirks.

"So what kind of person is he? I know you are agreeing to me. Tsuna's a girl and a gay person too."

Gokudera goes insane again.

Anna goes up to Tsuna and says "Hey baby, what's up?" Tsuna turns red. Yamamoto looks at Anna and says "Nice job" they high five. Jessie, Sandy, Vivian and Dorothy face palmed. _There goes Anna . She found a new friend. God help me._

On the side, Jessie is talking to herself "OMG it's the anime world_. _WHERE IS USUI AND MISAKI WHERE'S MAID CAFÉ. NEED TO FIND IT!" Everyone saw a demon aura appearing behind her and stared. Jessie looks back and says "Oh did I say that out loud. Don't mind me. I'm crazy." Silence filled the air.  
>Reborn looks at the five friends and comes up with an idea. <em>If they don't have anywhere to go, they should go to Tsuna's now. I enjoy them teasing Tsuna. Now maybe he can be manlier.<em>

"Hey, do you have any where to go? Come to Tsuna's house. I bet Mama would like that" Tsuna starts yelling

"NOOOOOOO, they are strangers, Reborn! Reborn looks at him and smirks.

Jessie replies, "Sure, is there food? I am hungry!" Anna replies seductively "Yeah baby, I could eat all of you up" Vivian stares at Anna and says,

"Umm, were you trying to be seductive? I don't think it's working. It's kinda freaky and I'm having chills. Sandy and Dorothy started shuddering at Anna. Anna stares at them as if nothing is wrong and says again

"Hey baby, what's up?" All of them shudder and Tsuna blushed. _This girl has no shame._

All of a sudden Lambo starts yelling "I am hungry. I want Mama's food" I-pin takes out a big pan and starts wacking him on the head. Lambo yelled

"Tt hurts WWWWAAAAAHHHHHHHH." He breaks down on the floor muttering "gotta stay calm, gotta stay calm", but it doesn't work and he starts blubbering on the floor. Tsuna picks him up and holds him.

"TO THE EXTREME" yelled Ryohei and ran in front of them. Anna, Vivian, Jessie, Sandy, and Dorothy stared at the scene wide eyed

"Err, does anyone think that this is weird" asked Dorothy. Everyone nods.

Reborn smirked and shouted "Baka Tsuna, show them your house. They are hungry. If anything happens along the way. I am going to make you run 10 laps around Namimori Middle and have Hibari watch you!" Tsuna struggles to swallow and cautiously showed the road to his house to the girls. Yamamoto and Anna are talking weird talk behind Tsuna and laughing maniacly. No one bothered to ask what they were talking about.

Sandy, Dorothy and Vivian only heard one word Reborn said, and it was HIBARI. They wanted to see Hibari BADLY. Dorothy whispered

"Hey let's get Tsuna in trouble, that way, we can see Hibari." Sandy jumps "OHGEE, I want to see Hibari" Vivian joins "He's so sexy, I love his abs. I want to see him. Let's make trouble." They rushed at Tsuna and thought of ways to trouble the unsuspecting mafia boss.

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW THAT WAS HARD WORK, DESHOU?<strong>

**I CAN ONLY DREAM OF THIS HAPPENING IN REAL LIFE  
>by the way, this is based on real characters, but the names are all aliases <strong>

**okay then , REVIEW **

**THE BUTTON IS DYING TO BE CLICKED**

**IF NOT, I'LL KIRA YOU DEATH NOTE STYLE**

**OR HIGURASHI STYLE  
>haihai, ~ thanks for reading this -EDITOR<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**ULTRA MEGA POWER, IT'S CHAPTER 3**

**SINCE THIS IS THE FIRST FANFICTION OF THE AUTHOR, HE/SHE DOESN'T KNOW TO PUT DISCLAIMERS :O**

**LUCKILY FOR ME, EDITOR, THAT MEANS I GET TO PUT THEM UP!  
>YAHOO, <strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN MY KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN MERCHANDISE THAT I BOUGHT ON EBAY!  
>but I don't own any of this D:<br>sad, right?  
>but if you want, you can BUY IT FOR ME! yeah, just call Akira Amano up and tell her how badly I want this anime : 3<br>now, all I have to say is**

**THE VARIA RULES AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO ASK AUTHOR TO INCLUDE THE VARIA AND MORE 6918  
>Fran x Bel x Mammon FOREVER<br>enough ranting, enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

"What should we do to get Tsuna in trouble", asked Vivian.

"I know. Let's put him in a room with a naked girl. It would seem like he raped her" suggested Sandy as her face contorted into a perverted smile. Vivian and Dorothy stared at Sandy.

"What? You told me to give you a suggestion, and I gave one!"

"But I don't think he would do that" replied Vivian.

"True true true, he's not a man" agreed Dorothy.

"Ok guys, I think we should think of a simple one. Tsuna always wants to protect his friends so if one of us gets hurt then wouldn't he be mad? I don't think Reborn would like that too" said Dorothy.

"Oh jesus, how could I have not thought of that?" said Sandy

"I know that answer" said Vivian. "Because you are HENTAI!" both Vivian and Dorothy answered.

"Alright then, who's going to cut themselves or fall?" asked Sandy. All eyes looked at Anna. Evil glints crossed their eyes. Sandy casually strolled to Anna before patting her back

"Hey can you pretend to break your ankle"

"Ummmm, I guess?" said Anna.

"Ok Anna stop talking start faking" said Dorothy. Sandy pushed Anna into Tsuna and Anna started yelling

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW NOOOOOOOO IT HURTS, IT HURTS MY ANKLE ITTAAIII!" She started limping around.

"Hey Tsuna what did you do to her" asked Yamamoto.

"HE KICKED ME WAAAAHHHHHHHHH" yelled Anna.

"B-but I didn't e-even touch her", whined Tsuna." Randomly, Reborn jumps out

"Dame Tsuna, no good Tsuna, be gentle to girls" and hit him on the head. "You are going to run around Namimori Middle tomorrow with Hibari watching" Tsuna's face turned a shade of blue and fainted "Hey Judiame. Dai jubu? Judiame Judiame!" yelled Gokudera.

In the back, smirks from Jessie, Sandy and Vivian could be heard. Reborn turned around and found them snickering. He looked at Anna and she seemed fine. _I see. They are deceptive. They would be great in the mafia. Deception is needed to survive in the mafia. They are very suited to be in the Vongola._  
>They all finally got to Tsuna's house. Tsuna's mother greeted them at the entrance. "Konichiwa, Reborn and Tsuna's friends." She saw Tsuna fainted. "What happened to him?"<p>

"Don't worry Mama, he was tired from training and fell asleep."

"Oh, ok can you bring him upstairs"

"HAI!" ,shouted Gokudera as he ran upstairs, carrying Tsuna bridal style. She looked at the five new girls and asked "Are you Tsuna's friends"

"Uhh, not exactly," answered Vivian.

"What" said Mama?

"Oh nevermind, actually we are his best friends. We are in the same class as him" said Dorothy.

"Oh I see, you can go to Tsuna's room"

"Don't really" murmured Dorothy. "Can I eat something" asked Anna and Jessie.

"Of course, be my guess" replied Mama. Dorothy, Vivian and Sandy went up stairs to Tsuna's room.

Reborn closed the room after they entered. The girls felt very weird. THEY WERE IN TSUNA'S ROOM. Reborn stared at them and asked "Who are you and where did you come from?" Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei waited for an answer.

"Hey who's gonna go first?" asked Vivian. Sandy went. "Konichiwa, watashi wa Sawliet Sandy, Ultimate fangirl of L from Death Note. Yoroshiku, desune? DESU NE DESU NE DESU NE?" Everyone stared after the outbursts of desu nes.

"Some one should stop her," said Dorothy while doing a face palm. "I will do the honors!" , said Vivian as she put her hand over Sandy's mouth to shut her up. You could still hear the muffling of desu nes

"Ok I will introduce. Watashi wa Vivian des!. We are from America; I don't know how we got here. I enjoy watching murder movies and goring people. So watch your mouth. _Hello I'm Vivian, nice to meet you." _Everyone gasped and Tsuna looked like he was going to faint again. Dorothy went next.

"Konichiwa, watshi wa Dorothy! Kami Korosu...yo," Dorothy said with an evil smile. Tsuna's face turned white.

Sandy got loose and yelled "Hey I am not finished! And Vivian, you did not just do what I think you did." Vivian face palmed. So Sandy continued with her introduction, "I love the phrase desu ne. So there's more. Desu ne Desu ne Desu ne Desu ne Desu ne mufffffff" muttered Sandy. This time Dorothy smacked her down, anime style! Gokudera tried to introduce himself.

"I am-…" and got cut off by Dorothy who said "I know who you are. You are Gokudera Hayato, also known as the smoking bomb and has a sister named Bianchi who is also known as poisonous scorpion and everytime you see her you faint, so you are considered a sissy. Next to you is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola's tenth boss." Tsuna's mouth dropped again and Gokudera couldn't counter what Dorothy said. Sandy pointed to Ryohei and said "This is Sasagawa Ryohei. He's in the boxing club, loves to fight and always yells Extreme at top of his lungs. The one next to him is Takeshi Yamamoto. His father owns a sushi restaurant. He is a pro baseball player and fights with a katana" Ryohei was shocked and Yamamoto was enjoying this. Vivian pointed at Reborn and said "You are Reborn one of the eight acrobaleno if you count the one in vendicare (E/N - there are debates about whether it's spelled Vendicare or Vindecere, sorry if I spelled it wrong!). You also train Tsuna. Am I right?" In his head Reborn was speechless but he only smirked.

"So you see we know all of you" said Vivian, Sandy and Dorothy in union. Silence in the air. Reborn and Yamamoto was the only one composed.

"So where are you going to live?" asked Reborn.

"Um we don't know yet. The others are downstairs. They would introduce themselves later, but I don't think you want to hear them. One of them is an anorexic piggy and the other is obsessed with Maid-sama. So I don't think Tsuna could take it anymore, and by the way, he fainted" said Vivian. Gokudera looked and started yelling "Judiame, Judiame" over and over again.

Reborn turned around and looked at the girls. "I could arrange you an apartment if you want. I am a Mafioso."

"Cool that would work" said Vivian.

"Yay, that would definetly work. But it has to have a Jacuzzi, my bones are sore" agreed Dorothy. Reborn ignored the rest of it. Reborn used his phone and called someone talking in fast Italian. "Ok it is arranged. You would be living in a hotel around here, all expenses would be paid by Tsuna, I will tell him that later, so I'll just tell you the address and you can go. Mama would be happy if you left for dinner and I think if you need anything Bianchi would take care of it"

"You want to stay?" asked Jessie.

"Why not I'm hungry" said Vivian.

"PSSTT, such a hungry hungry hippo" ,said Sandy. Jessie and Vivian face palmed and murmered "Aiya." They went downstairs. Reborn jumped out the window onto the street. _Maybe I should invite them into the Vongola family. They all ready know about all of us. HOW DID THEY KNOW ABOUT THE VENDICARE?_

* * *

><p><em>AHAAHAHH, SPOILER ALERT!<br>oh wait, it's too late_

_yeah that's right, there's a clear pacifier in the vendicare_

_sucks to be you if you didn't know_

_KTHXBAIZ_

_shoutout to "Dorothy" if you're actually reading this, I love yaoi and you can NEVER STOP ME! _

_-EDITOR!_


	4. Chapter 4

WELL THEN! HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER, WITH AN EDITOR'S MESSAGE!  
>Apparently, there were no reviews, and uhh, I don't blame you after reviewing the grammar ;_;<p>

Alrights, time for the disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own  
>KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, BLEACH, DEATH NOTE, KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA, AND I'M VERY DEPRESSED ABOUT IT!<br>I DON'T OWN ANYBODY IN THE VARIA EITHER, SO I'M EVEN MORE DEPRESSED. However, in 20-30 business days, I WILL own my very own copy of the varia rings, YAHOO!  
>That is unless, life's a b*tch and shipping comes late D:<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The next day Tsuna woke up late again. _I am late again. Hibari is gonna bite me to death. NOOOOOOO. And whats's up with those girls. He pictures Dorothy, Vivian and Sandy and he almost faints again. _They were scary, and they also come from America. If Hibari was there, I don't think they would have lived. __

__While running, he caught up with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera started shouting "Good morning Judiame."

"Goooood moooorning Gookudeera-kun and Yamamoto" yawned Tsuna. They walked to school while Gokudera kept on rambling on and on and on. Tsuna's mouth was wide open yawning.

Then something caught all of their attention. Their eyes bulged out. It was the five girls they saw yesterday. Only one of them followed the dress code.

Jessie was the one wearing the uniform. Anna was wearing pajamas. It was a normal collared top with pigs all over, and her pants were baggy and draped over her shoes, which appeared to be slippers. She looked half asleep. Dorothy and Sandy were cosplaying as anime characters. Dorothy had a kenpachi wig on, a white soul society cloak, and a zanpakuto on her side along with a plush Yachiru backpack slung over her shoulder like the real lieutenant in the anime. Sandy was wearing a large bamboo hat with a pink flowery cloak over her white cloak with 2 broad swords by her side. Any otaku would know that these 2 were cross-dressing as the infamous captains Kenpachi and Kyoraku from the anime "Bleach." Vivian was wearing a black shirt with a sleeve-less vest on top and leather shorts with chains and boots with chains. Tsuna was sure they would all be bitten to death by hibari.

Dorothy saw Tsuna and shouted "TUNA TUNA HERE." Tsuna turned around to see who she was calling tuna but no one was there. He pointed at himself and said "me?" Dorothy looked at him as if he was stupid, which he kind of is and answered

"Yay, it's you, who else is a tuna?" Tsuna was dumbfounded. No one has ever called him a tuna before. Gokudera got very pissed and started charging at her.

"OMAE, how can you two insult Judiame. I'm going to kill you." The girls started to get on their fighting stance except Anna who was sleeping. But Gokudera never got to them. Yamamoto stopped him and held him back. "Thanks Yamamoto. Good job," said Anna. Yamamoto held thumbs up.

Tsuna was still shocked by their clothes but apparently the girls didn't care. They strolled into the school as if nothing happened. What happened that shocked him the most was that the other students actually parted for them. Many were whispering about how Hibari was going to bite them to death. They didn't care at all.

"Hey Sandy," said Vivian, "I think we are famous."

"I know, should I pose for a picture?" and Sandy started to do hero poses

"Oh god, Sandy, rejected" commented Dorothy.

"No way, how could you reject me. I'm not captain of the 8th squad for nothing! (E/N - gotei 13, just some bleach talk for bleach fans out there)" whined Sandy. Anna and Jessie started laughing. Dorothy and Vivian face palmed. Sandy was posing like a hero, flexing what should be muscles. It was especially weird when there was actually a road in front of us that parted at the sight of us. Guys were even blushing at them. "Hey Sandy, they think you're captain-material" commented Dorothy and nodding to the boys. Sandy turned around and stared down the boys. "I will kira you" said Sandy. All the boys scampered away like mice. Dorothy, Jessie, anna, and Vivian laughed at their retreat.

Finally they realized that Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto was still there. Tsuna and gokudera was staring at them mouths wide open and Yamamoto was once again amused at the turn of events.

"Uhh Sandy, the schools right there" said Tsuna to Sandy who was still posing. Gokudera's face was white. The girls laughed again

Vivian opened the door into the school. It wasn't that bad. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto went to their class.

Jessie looked around and her eyes bugged out.

"Is this really a Japanese school where there are student councils? I am going to look for the room. I need to be student council president. I NEED TO BE KAICHOU." If you looked closely, you could actually see demonic flames in her aura. It was a scary sight. Without another word Jessie ran down the halls in search of the student council room.

"Ara, Ara" said Dorothy.

"Jessie's on fire, on fire, on fire," said Sandy. Vivian stared at the direction Jessie went and couldn't say anything.

"Do we just leave her or take her back?" asked Sandy.

"I don't think we can take her back" from Dorothy. "I agree" said Vivian, finally getting her voice back.

"Sandy, can you check on Anna?" asked Vivian. Dorothy and Sandy turned around and found Anna already down the hall sleep walking.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Sandy.

"Ummmm, I'm sure she would-…."said Vivian and then Dorothy and Sandy joined in "NOT BE OKAY."

"So should we just ignore this" asked Vivian. Dorothy and Sandy nodded their heads in unison


	5. Chapter 5

KUFUFUU, HALLO EVERYBODY

HERE'S CHAPTER 5

FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, WHEN I GAVE DESCRIPTIONS, IF THAT'S NOT ENOUGH, then here are actual pictures  
>Kyoraku - .<p>

Kenpachi - .com/albums/ww92/HoodluM_86/BLEACH%

_DISCLAIMER: I decided to make this in italic, YAHOO~! If I owned this, I wouldn't have to be editting this fanfiction, now would I?  
>BEWARE OF PINEAPPLE MIND RAPISTS!<br>Xanxus x Squalo?  
>Squalo = instant uke D:<br>that makes me sad  
><em>

_Fran x Bel?_

_Fran = instant girl mode D:_

_that makes me sad too  
>HIBARI = SEXY!<br>Enough of my rants, enjoy the fanfiction! _

* * *

><p>Dorothy, Sandy and Vivian roamed the halls. Dorothy was talking the whole time ranting on how excited she was in English. "<em>OMG, WE are here in the HITMAN REBORN WORLD. Can't believe this day would happen. Finally, something good happens. Here's my plan. We are going to join the Disiplanary Committee. Ok lets go. Now I can die…."<em>

Dorothy and Vivian looked around. Everyone stared at them. Because of the shoes,

Dorothy and Vivian looked taller than they really were. Some girls in the corner stared at them and started whispering about them. Dorothy looked at them and gave them the death stare.

"I will kira you" said Vivian. Dorothy looked at Vivian,

"You are copying my line."

"I know" said Vivian with a smirk very much like Light's (E/N- from death note)

"REJECTED" replied Dorothy. Then, the bell rang.

Dorothy, Vivian and Sandy went to classroom 2-B.

"Hey, isn't that Tsuna's classroom?" asked Vivian.

"OHGEE! it is. Let's go to this one" said Sandy. They waited until everyone was in and then went in. First Vivian, then Dorothy and then Sandy pranced in. Everyone had their eyes on them.

"Hey this is fun" said Vivian. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto was talking together and didn't see them. Sandy didn't like to be ignored so she shouted "Hey Tuna." Everyone laughed. Tsuna knew that voice and his face turned pale. He slowly turned around and hoped to god that it wasn't who he thought it was. He slowly around and looked up. There stood Vivian, Sandy and Dorothy.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered confidentially.

"Well, what do you think Tuna. Though we are going to SCHOOL!" says Sandy.

"Don't you dare disrespect judiame" yelled Gokudera.

"Don't be so gay. Everyone knows that so stop. Tuna is yours no one is going to take him away from you. Gay. GET BORED OF TUNA AND GO FOR SHARKIE! _GO FUCK YOURSELF." _Shouted Dorothy.

All of a sudden Reborn came in, "_I don't care if you're American, watch your language_" he yelled from the window he appeared at. Dorothy mutters "_It doesn't matter if I'm in the mafia" _Everyone, even the teacher stared at them. He was the English teacher but he couldn't comprehend what they were saying. All the students stared at him for an explanation but since he didn't know what they said, he brushed it away by telling them to introduce themselves. "So, please introduce you" said the teacher in a calm voice.

Vivian started it. "I'm Vivian. I come from America. My hobbies are fighting and thinking up murder ideas. So people if you don't watch your mouth, I don't know what would happen to you" and ended with an evil grin. Dorothy introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Dorothy. Nice to meet you. I also have the same hobbies. Also here is my quote KAMI KUROSU." Everyone froze. They knew that quote and it sent them chills. Sandy finished the introductions "heeeelllllooooo. I'm Sawliet Sandy, big fan of Death Note and all things related to killing. Nice to meet you. Also my special word is desu-ne. who every steels it would die" with a smile.

The three girls sent the whole class to chills. Everyone knew, this would be a weird school year.

Time passed by and it was lunch time.

"Hey Dorothy, do you know what time it is" yelled Vivian across the classroom. Everyone turned their heads. Tsuna looked very embarrassed. Before Dorothy and Sandy could reply, Vivian started to shout "IT'S LUNCH TIME. L-U-N-C-H. GO LUNCH TIME "and pranced over to Tsuna and Reborn. Tsuna went all red. Dorothy and Sandy turned and looked around pretending not to know her.

"Hey don't you dare ignore me. I'm so sexy, no one can ignore me" whined Vivian. Tsuna went even redder. Gokudera turned around and Yamamoto laughed. Reborn on Tsuna's shoulder smirked and you could tell he found this amusing. Sandy and Dorothy faced palmed.

All of a sudden, Vivian froze. "OHGOD! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS" yelled. Then she started breathing hard.

"HEY VIVIAN CALM DOWN" yelled Dorothy. "DOOO… DOOOO …..YOOOU KNOW …..WHAT THIS MEANS… PANT PANT…..WE GET TO SEE HIBARI" panted Vivian. Dorothy's eyes opened wide. She established that Hibari was going to be there. Vivian and Dorothy yelled "KYAAAAAAAA" and the whole school shook. Without another word they ran into the cafeteria.

Gokudera and Yamamoto stood there wondering what was happening. Tsuna was covering his ears cause Vivian screamed next to his ears. _I think I am turning deaf. _Reborn thought it was very interesting.

While in the hallways, the two girls stormed down to the cafeteria with Sandy strolling behind them, keeping a good distance. There they passed Jessie. "Hey guys you know what happened to me?" The two girls didn't hear a word and ran pass her. "God, why don't you all ask at the same time" Jessie remarked and went down the opposite way of the hall.

Dorothy and Vivian ran down. Sandy started walking half-way down, before she decided to turn back and catch up to someone who was mentally SANE.

The two arrived at the cafeteria and scanned the cafeteria. In a corner, there was Hibari. They dashed in making co many sounds. Hibari looked up and stared at the two crazy girls running at him. Vivian yelled "Kyo-chan". Hibari was shocked. He took out his tonfas and stood his ground. But Dorothy and Vivian didn't stop. They kept on running and running. Dorothy and Vivian tried to jump him. They were preparing to jump. Hibari was prepared. As soon as they were close enough he used his tonfas and wacked them in the arm sending them in the opposite direction. Vivian slid across the floor to safety. On the other hand Dorothy jumped up again and sent a flying kick at Hibari's head but with his tonfas he kicked away the foot. Vivian stood up and sent a fist flying at his face which he defected. Dorothy and Vivian didn't give up and still fought. It turned into an all out war.

Jessie and Sandy came in and saw their two friends on the floor. "Dorothy, Vivian, Kyo-chan, what the f*ck are you all doing?" yelled Sandy. Dorothy and Vivian stopped but Hibari heard what she called him and charged at her.

"NOOOOOO WHY ARE YOU RUNNING TOWARDS ME?" Sandy ran while yelling. Hibari was mere yards behind her. Sandy didn't even look but ran. Dorothy and Vivian stared at Sandy.

"HEY, HELP ME! GO GO GO! WHY CAN'T I USE SHUNPO LIKE A SHINIGAMI?" yelled Sandy while still running. Dorothy and Vivian started running after Hibari to stop him or in their case jump him. Vivian climbed over tables and knocked people's food down.

Tsuna and Reborn came in and stared at the mess. Food was everywhere. The students were all lined by the wall and stared at something. Tsuna and Reborn and his other friends stared at what they were staring at. There was Sandy running away from the angry Hibari and her two lunatic friends CHASING Hibari. _Could this day get any worse?_

"Dame Tsuna, go stop your friends." Reborn took out his gun with the dying will bullet.

"NOOOOO Wait Reborn" stammered Tsuna. Reborn didn't listen and pulled the trigger. All of a sudden, Tsuna pulled all his clothes off except his boxers and yelled "I AM GOING TO STOP THIS WITH MY DYING WILL" and ran after Hibari too. Tsuna threw a table across the wall resulting in a loud crash. Hibari turned around and stopped. Sandy was so relieved.

Tsuna turned back to normal and found himself wearing nothing but his boxers. A shadow crossed Hibari's face

"You damaged school property. KAMIKUROSU YO"

Tsuna couldn't take anymore of the day and fainted.

* * *

><p>There it is then, CHAPTER 5! REVIEWS FOR HIBARI FANGIRL CHASING!<p>

No? okay then D:

Bye-bi! , -from editor


	6. Chapter 6

Editting sure is hard work D:

Enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer: I'M LISTENING TO LAL MIRCH'S THEME RIGHT NOW AND IT'S SO EPIC! BUT I DON'T OWN HER, OR THE ANIME SHE'S FROM D:  
><strong>**WHO WANTS TO GIVE ME A LAL MIRCH FOR CHRISTMAS? :D ANYBODY, ANYBODY? no? D: okay _;**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Next morning Jessie, Anna, Sandy, Dorothy and Vivian went to school.

"So how did your day go?" asked Vivian.

"Finally someone is asking me yesh. Ok ok so yesterday, I found the student council room and now I am in the STUDENT COUNCIL. OHGOD, YESS! CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING. WAHAHAHAH" yelled Jessie. She started prancing around. Anna, Vivian, Dorothy and Sandy looked at Jessie from behind.

"Aiya" said Dorothy. "So Anna what happened to you yesterday?" asked Sandy.

"I slept" said Anna in a monotone, then she started sleep walking again. Dorothy, Sandy and Vivian stared at Anna and Jessie. They were too weird.

"Where do you want to go today?" asked Vivian. "Disciplinary committee" said Sandy. "Well you can go to the committee but I'm going to the pineapple-head mind rapist's place, so bye" said Dorothy and she walked off towards kokuyo land. Vivian and Sandy stared after Dorothy. "So do we go to the Disciplinary committee?" asked Vivian. "I guess" said Sandy as she shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

><p>DOROTHY STALKER CAM~<p>

She walked to Kokuyo land. It was very scary. No one was there but Dorothy knew that Mukuro was in there and waltzed into the building. She opened the front door and yelled

"Mukuro Rokudo where are you. Come out come out where ever you are." Dorothy continued to taunt him until Mukuro materelized out of nowhere.

"Hi Mukuro but where is the real you? I see through your illusions so does that mean I pass?" asked Dorothy. Mukuro was dumbfounded. _How did this girl know that this is an illusion? This is very interesting. _

"Kufufufufu, great job little one. I'm just down the hall. You may enter. Kufufufu" and the illusion disappeared.

Dorothy walked down the hall. She was thinking about the meeting with Mukuro when all of a sudden she saw Mukuro. She ran to him. Mukuro gave her a funny look. She yelled "Kyaaaaaaa" and jumped him. Mukuro was dumbfounded and couldn't move. _I have just been jumped by a girl._ Dorothy kept on screaming.

"Kufufufufufu, how do you know my name?" asked Mukuro. "I know because I am A SUPER FANGIRL!" answered Dorothy. Mukuro thought this turn of events were quite interesting.

"So what else do you know about me?" asked Mukuro. "Well I know you are a great illusionist and a pineapple mind rapist pedophile" said Dorothy confidently. Mukuro liked the first comment but what was with the second. _Am I really a mind rapist and also a pedophile? Well this is interesting. _

"Well nice meeting you but I have to go" said Dorothy.

"Kufufufufu, where do you think you are going little one?" asked Mukuro. Dorothy felt a cold chill behind her back and Mukuro stabbed her with his trident.

All of a sudden, she felt something invading her mind. She knew it was Mukuro and tried to push him out of her mind. Since that didn't help, she thought of yaoi parings of Mukuro and Hibari and that finally stopped Mukuro. Dorothy was so glad. Mukuro stared at Dorothy and couldn't believe what he saw and how perverted it was. _Why am I sticking my **** into- ? I'm not gay, and most importantly, why am I on the bottom? I should be on top! I'm more of a man than Hibari Kyoya, I mean, HE'S AFRAID OF SAKURA! _Mukuro used the back of his trident to knock Dorothy out before Dorothy could defend. He put her in a storage room. (E/N -WOW AUTHOR, DOESN'T THIS REALLY BOOST HIS REP OF BEING A PINEAPPLE MIND RAPIST PEDOPHILE? *_*)

* * *

><p>NORMAL STALKER CAM<p>

Walking in the halls, they saw Tsuna and his gang. "Hi, tuna. How are you" yelled Vivian. Tsuna froze. _That voice, its Vivian. NOOOO. _Gokudera looked at them and let out a hmph before turning his head sideways. Yamamoto turned around and yelled "Hi, good morning." Anna who was with Vivian said "What's up dude, midget" and walked towards Yamamoto and started weird talk.

"Hey we are going to the disciplinary committee, you want to go tuna, Gokudera?" asked Sandy. Tsuna looked at Sandy and turned white "Disciplinary Committee? NOOOOOOO!" ,and ran into the classroom.

"judiame, judiame" yelled Gokudera and ran after Tsuna.

"Wow, tuna's such a wimp" said Vivian and Sandy nodded. They headed to the disciplinary committee.

"Hello, anybody here?" asked Vivian while opening the door to the committee. "Hi Kusabe, where is Kyo-chan" asked Vivian.

"Kyo-chan?" asked Kusabe, "who's that".

"Its Hibari kyoya" said Sandy. Kusakabe's mouth dropped to the floor. _They are surely dead for calling him that. _Right after he thought of that, Hibari came into the room.

"Kyaaaaaa, it's Hibari" yelled Vivian and she started to run around the room. Hibari looked very pissed and Kusabe just stared at her. sandy pretended that everything was normal.

"Hey kyo-chan, how was your day?" asked Vivian. Kusakabe stared at Vivian and didn't know what to say. Hibari turned facing Vivian and had a murderous face. "Kami korusu yo" said Hibari in a murderous voice and again started chasing Vivian.

Vivian froze in place and then started running around the room. Hibari was right behind her. "HEEEELLLLPPPPP . SOMEONE HELP ME. I DON'T WANT TO GET BITEN TO DEATH. NOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Vivian while still running. Kusakabe saw what was happening and yelled "Kyoya-san please stop running." Hibari stopped and stared at Kusakabe and said

"Are you giving me orders." Kusakabe turned white.

"HELP ME SOMEONE. I DON'T WANT TO DIE. HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP" yelled Vivian. Sandy took out her fake zanpakuto (E/N, again, bleach talk) and tried to stop Hibari only for Hibari to jump over her and give her the death stare. Sandy froze and stopped.

"HELLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" yelled Vivian again. This time Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto opened the door. Tsuna looked at what was happeneing and went white again.

"Hibarrrriiii" Tsuna said and ran out. Behind Gokudera started yelling judiame over and over again. Yamamoto looked at the scene and said "that looks fun" and went away with Gokudera.

Vivian couldn't take it anymore and jumped out of the window, landing on a knee and hoped that Hibari would stop chasing her but Hibari just followed behind. Vivian's eyes popped out and started running again while screaming for help.

Sandy and Kusakabe looked out the window and stared not moving.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 IS HERE AND CAPS LOCK AND BOLD FONT MAKE IT SOUND AND LOOK SO OFFICIAL!  
>EXPLOSIONS ARE BADASS!<br>YEAHAHAH, MY MANLY VOICE IS ON**

**-EDITOR**

**DISCLAIMER: MANLY STYLE, I DO NOT OWN THIS! AHAHAHA, MANLY STYLE DISCLAIMER = SHORT AND SIMPLE!  
>YERRRR GRRR, GRUNT MANLY FLEXING!<br>EDITING IS MANLY!1!1!1 **

**T4LK1NG LI3K DIZ IZ NUT MANLY!  
>-Is it just me, or is Natsu in hitman reborn sometimes called nuts in the manga? Just saying<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Vivian and Hibari still ran. Vivian yelled "HELLLLLLPPPP" and Hibari behind her with a murderous look.

Finally they stopped, but it wasn't because of Hibari giving up, but of a strange phenomenon in front of their eyes.

"Hey Kyo-chan, do you know what that is? I think its Kokuyo land. This morning Dorothy came here" said Vivian. Hibari used his death stare again and said "let's find out" and started walking towards Kokuyo with Vivian behind him.

They opened the door and went down the hall. There, they found no one but Mukuro.

"Mukuro, why are you here?" asked Vivian.

"You know him?" asked Hibari.

"Well not exactly. I'm like his fan. Anyway love your illusions. I really want to learn them" said Vivian while looking at Mukuro.

"Kufufufufu, thank you."

"Hey by any chance did you see Dorothy, a weird girl that likes to jump people, enter here" asked Vivian.

"Kufufufufu, well yes. You won't be able to find her. I locked her up."

Vivian stared at Mukuro. "Pineapple, mind rapist" murmured Vivian. Hibari and Mukuro stared at Vivian.

"What are you staring at, it's the truth! Dorothy agrees" said Vivian.

"Just like your friend. Kufufufufu. So who is that guy next to you" asked Mukuro. "Oh, that's Kyo-chan, he chased me here" said Vivian.

Mukuro looked at Hibari and sneered. "Oh it is Kyo-chan." Hibari stormed at Mukuro taking out his tonfas. A heated battle started with Hibari charging at Mukuro and Mukuro defending with his trident and it went on and on. _That's the bastard who that girl was pairing me with. I'LL SHOW THEM WHO SHOULD BE UKE AND WHO SHOULD BE SEME! _

"Oh well, this is a nice show, wish I had popcorn. I'm hungry" said Vivian while moving to the side. She sat down and enjoyed the fight.

Mukuro was beating up Hibari pretty bad and Vivian wanted to fight too, but that would ruin the story so she sat there. After Hibari was flat on his stomach, bleeding and Mukuro declared himself as the winner, and dragged Hibari into a closet. He turned around and looked at Vivian. Vivian and Mukuro stared back at eachother while Hibari was having breathing troubles.

"So little one" and he poked Vivian with his trident. Soon she felt someone invading her thoughts and knew immediately that it was Mukuro. She remembered the advice Dorothy gave a long time ago and thought of yaoi parings of Mukuro and Hibari. Slowly she felt him slipping away from his mind. Mukuro once again had the amused face on. _The two think alike. This is quite interesting. BUT GODAMMIT, WHY AM I ALWAYS ON THE BOTTOM? _Mukuro left and Vivian smirked and stared at him until he was out the door.

She got up and opened the door Hibari was in. She took out her cellphone and flipped it open. Hibari glared at her.

"I'm sorry about this Kyo-chan but I need this to survive," and took a picture of the bloodied, defeated Hibari. Then she helped Hibari up only he was too heavy.

"Oh wells, I know you will survive this so I'm leaving. I have to find Dorothy so bye Kyo-chan." Vivian left and Hibari just stared at her.

Vivian roamed around the halls and found one what had a big hole in it. _It's got to be Dorothy. _She unlocked the door and there stood the pissed Dorothy,

"Oh hey vivian. I am so going to kill Mukuro."

"I know how to cheer you up" said Vivian and took out the picture of the defeated Hibari. They both laughed.

"Good job Vivian. This is good for blackmail. I guess we have to find the rest of the gang because they are going to come" stated Dorothy and they both walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>SANDY STALKER CAM~!<p>

Sandy told the rest of the group that Dorothy, Hibari and Vivian were at Kokuyo. Tsuna and the rest of the group with Anna and Jessie were at the front of the school.

"Hey since they know that we are here, why not storm in from the front?" said Sandy. Before Tsuna can mutter a no Sandy knocked down the door and yelled "Anybody home.?" Anna, Yamamoto and Jessie applauded at what Sandy did but Tsuna was dying. Gokudera yelled

"How stupid are you, woman!" , but Reborn stopped his fighting and said "I like the way she thinks." Sandy turned around, did a hero pose and said "Thank you!" They went into the school. Tsuna was scared and got all white.

In the next hall, they saw Mukuro and Sandy yelled "Mukuro" so loud that it echoed.

"Kufufufufu, so you are one of their friends." Sandy nodded.

"You know this guy?" asked Tsuna.

"Of course. He's the pineapple mind rapist!" answered Sandy. _They are friends thought Mukuro. _Tsuna didn't even want to ask what it means.

All of a sudden, Mukuro used illusions and started fighting with Tsuna and the others. Hibari came out of nowhere and charged at Mukuro with hibird, who had recently flew in amongst this confusion. Sandy whistled and yelled "GO PINEAPPLE MIND RAPIST!." Sandy, Jessie and Anna stood at the side and watched. From their side, Dorothy and Vivian appeared.

"Hey guys" said Dorothy and they nodded. "You want to see something very cool" said Vivian. Anna and Jessie were so into the fight that they didn't hear anything. Vivian took out her cell phone and flipped it open to the dying Hibari.

"OHJESUS, blackmail!" shouted Sandy.

"That's what I said!" replied Dorothy and high fived.

All five of the girls stared at the battle. They were all possessed by Mukuro. Dorothy, Sandy and Vivian laughed at their resistance. Anna and Jessie stared more and were yelling wows and ohh's.

Reborn came over to them and said

"You are very suited to be in the Vongola. I am going to present you the weapons." Sandy's, Dorothy's, and Vivian's mouths dropped opened and they all smirked. Anna and Jessie stared at Reborn and had no reactions. Dorothy turned to the two and hit their head.

"Baka, it means we are joining the Mafia." Jessie's and Anna's mouth dropped open and they looked like they were going to faint. Sandy, Dorothy and Vivian smiled.

"I will give it you when Tsuna is very defeated" said Reborn and all of them looked at Tsuna who looked as if he was dying. "I guess it's time already" smirked Reborn and told the five girls to follow him to where Tsuna was lying on the floor half dead.

"Girly tuna," said Dorothy while sticking her tongue out and pulling her eyelid down. Tsuna now looked really ready to die.

Leon jumped into the air and turned into a big ball. Everyone stopped and even Tsuna looked like he was curious. Reborn said "To the trusted Vongolas, here are your new weapons." Leon shined and weapons came out of him, there were 6. A pair of gloves landed in Tsuna's hand and the other 5 weapons landed in the five girl's hand. Dorothy had black fingerless gloves with retractable claws which made her eyes pop. She was cuddling them. Vivian had two Sais (E/N- mini trident - like knives, you can google it up) which she looked at with interest. Anna received to fighting fans which she thought was pretty cool. Sandy received two swords connected by a chain which she thought was very badass. Jessie got chain whips which suited her a lot because she was a sadist. She started to laugh evilly.

Leon returned back to Reborn exhausted and tired. The girls and Tsuna gazed at their new weapons.

_"This is going to be interesting" thought everybody in unison._

* * *

><p><em>HAIIII, I'M DONE!<em>

_ISN'T THIS GREAT, NOW, THEY CAN FIGHT!  
>I promise, no Mary-sue - age<br>I hate Mary sues, and if the author writes anything that makes the characters even LOOK like marysues, I'll edit it, because that's my job_

_SUPER EDITOR!  
>REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED, THANKS! <em>


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN HITMAN REBORN. SOB SOB SOB. Also if I did Chrome would die (no offenses) and the girls would kick ass. Wohoooooo.

and that was a disclaimer from the author; uneditted

NOW, here's a disclaimer from your's truly, the editor

**DISCLAIMER: BOLD MAKES A HUGE ASS DIFFERENCE, SO NEVER DOUBT THE BOLD. I DON'T OWN SQUALO, OR FRAN OR BEL OR XANXUS OR MUKURO OR HIBARI OR ANY KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN CHARACTERS. THAT MAKES ME SAD D: SAD TO THE EXTREME! okay then , I don't own anything ;_; not even this story. Isn't that pathetic?**

Also I have to thank my editor for editing my story. If she didn't I would have gotten eaten by the grammar monster. so editor A**rigatou gozaimasu. AND PEACE OUT. (E/N, AHAH, BOLD FAIL! THE AUTHOR FORGOT TO MAKE THE A IN ARIGATOU BOLD, WIN FOR ME BECAUSE I DIDN'T CHANGE IT!)**

**SORRRY, some of you are under the impression that this is going to be a 6918 fic, and I'm not too sure yet, so sorry!  
>BUT SQUALO AND XANXUS ARE FOREVER!<br>YAOI ISLAND! **

**stay tuned and reading; all reviews are appreciated, especially if your name ends in -gasm**

**ENJOY!**

**OHYEAH, DON'T FORGET TO LISTEN TO KIKYO'S THEME, his seiyuu also sang easy go, now GOGOGO, BLUE RIVALE KYOUKI NO HANA!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Reborn, does that mean we get to fight now?", asked Dorothy.<p>

"I want to kira someone and mello them" said Sandy.

"OHJESUS, Death Note is the best!" , said Dorothy and high fived.

"Well, if you know how to use the weapons then you can go" said Reborn

"Hell yeah, I know how to kill" said Dorothy who was ready to pounce at the Mukuro in that very moment.

Vivian tried to hold Dorothy back, but it of course didn't work because Dorothy was stronger than she looked. Vivian had to yell, "Hey, you know if we fight we would end up killing them all, I think. It would be fun, but story line would change."

"Oh that's right" Sandy turned around and went to her own world of gloominess.

"It's okay Sandy. I'm fine now. But anyways, Mukuro gets sent to Vendicare so I don't really mind but I would really like to beat him up though. We can fight in the ring battles. Now why not enjoy the show... Did anyone bring any food?" asked Dorothy.

"I NEED FOOD NOW. I'M A HUNGRY, HUNGRY HIPPO NOW. GIVE ME FOOD" said Vivian.

"Uhh, I have some pocky and ketchup chips (_which are very good and everyone should try this_)" , said Jessie.

"WE LOVE YOU JESSIE" said Vivian, Sandy, Dorothy and Anna at the same time. Jessie face palmed and sighed, "Aiya" and after handed out the food.

"So we should just sit here and enjoy the fight" said Sandy. They all agreed with her. "Hey you want some ketchup chips? They are very good" said Dorothy and offered some to Reborn.

Reborn stared at them. _They are offering me some chips now. Well, I am hungry so why not. _Reborn extended his hand to the chip while not saying anything and took it.

"OHGEE, DID YOU SEE THAT? Reborn ate a chip. Is this me or is it true that in the anime, Reborn never even ate a chip. How can he resist ketchup chips" remarked Sandy.

Reborn smirked. _They don't know that I use to eat a lot of chips. These chips aren't new to me. Since I've been an acrobaleno I've never enjoyed much of life. _He sighed.

"Hey look, tuna is using his X-gloves. They ARE pretty cool though" said Dorothy. Tsuna's gloves lit up with the dying will flame from his head.

"Hey, does anyone know if his hair burns with that many flames shooting out of his head?" , asked Vivian.

"I don't think it really matters though. Even if he the flames burn into his head, it still wouldn't matter, cause he doesn't even have a brain" said Sandy and she cracked up.

Mukuro was badly beat and Dorothy was evily smiling next to Sandy.

"This is so much fun. Hey tuna give him a good punch!" yelled Dorothy which Tsuna did by punching Mukuro across the room. "Wohooooo, you go girl" yelled Dorothy.

oOoOoOoO

Soon, Mukuro was beaten up pretty bad and his trident was bent in half because of the flames from Tsuna.

"Oh god, NOOOO!" said Dorothy.

"The Vendicere is here" said Sandy.

"Hey Mukuro, don't forget to do the mind thing with me when you are there!" , said Vivian. Mukuro looked at them with a confused look. He didn't understand what they were talking about. The moment his mind set on the idea, three men wrapped up came in and used chains to bind Mukuro up.

"You have broken a mafia rule and is now sentenced to life long prison in vendicare" said one of the men in a loud booming voice. Mukuro was too weak to fight and thought of the sentence Vivian said._ Don't forget to do the mind thing with me when you are there. _He turned his head and stared at the group of girls in the side lines. _How did she know about this? Kufufufufu this is going to be interesting._ Without another word, the three men disappeared with Mukuro.

"Oh, this is sad, last time seeing Mukuro in person. This is great! Chrome is going to appear and I love her. She's so a cute!" said Vivian.

"She's not that bad and she's not that good either, although she's cute, she can't really fight and relies on Mukuro when she can't fight anymore" , said Sandy

"This is a sad moment in history" said Dorothy.

"Uhh... Why so emotional? He can still do the mind thingy, so we see him in our dreams and all that shit. Also when Chrome gets half dead, Mukuro comes out" said Vivian.

Dorothy's and Sandy's face lit up.

"OHGOD YEAH! We get to see Mukuro then. So forget the whole depressing speech we gave," said Sandy.

"Yeah but I am still in depression" said Dorothy and she went to her own world of gloominess.

"Anyways, hey do you know, Kyo-chan was kind of useless in this fight. He went bam on the ground" said Vivian.

"I second that, he was kind of useless" said Dorothy.

"So you want to go to the hospital and harass tuna and make him half dead again?" said Dorothy.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I have a student council meeting so I can't come. Now I can RULE THE SCHOOL AND KICK THE BOYS. MUHAHAHAHAH" said Jessie sinisterly and left.

"I'm going home to sleep" said Anna and walked towards the hotel we lived.

* * *

><p>NEXT DAY<p>

"Hey! Where are we going after school?" asked Sandy. She walked to Tsuna and he got the chills. Sandy didn't look at Tsuna, but at the girl next to him.

"Hey, isn't that Kyoko and Haru?" whispered Dorothy.

"Oh God, What is wrong with him? Why is he in love with that girl? She's as useless as a door knob" whispered Vivian.

"True, very true"

"Let's test if she's really in love with him" said Dorothy while walking to Tsuna.

"Hey Tuna, how's your girlfriend?" asked Dorothy. Kyoko and Haru immediately looked up at Dorothy.

"GGGGGIIIIRRRRLLLLFFFRRRIIIEND?" yelled Haru as she jumped from the chair and turned a bright shade of scarlet almost instantly. Sandy and Vivian smirked at the scene.

Yamamoto laughed at Tsuna having a girlfriend and Gokudera blushing bright red, and that included Tsuna. "I don't have a girlfriend!" said Tsuna still blushing.

"Oh yes you do! I saw you in a Love Hotel yesterday with a girl" said Sandy. Gokudera yelled "Judiame is not that kind of a person! Damn you, woman, how can you insult judiame like that? I am going to kill you" while taking out his dynamite.

"Gokudera, Kyoko and Haru" stuttered Tsuna. Gokudera looked at them and stopped

"Hello, I am Kyoko" said Kyoko still a little red from the incident. "Hello, I am Haru" she said in a murderous tone directed at Tsuna. Tsuna cringed. Dorothy, Vivian and Sandy smirked at how cowardly Tsuna was.

"Now, now Haru, don't be mean its not nice" , said Kyoko in the goody-goody smile.

"Hey Sandy, I think I'm going to explode, her sunshine aura is starting to burn me" whispered Vivian waving her hands in front of her face to block the invisible rays of 'goodness'.

"Are you okay?" asked Kyoko in the same tone.

"Hey, I need some sunglasses and an umbrella" groaned Vivian. Dorothy and Sandy laughed. Since the rest of them didn't hear the comment they didn't get it and they all stared at the three girls, one pretending to melt and two laughing hysterically.

"Do you all want to go shopping with us today?" asked Haru. "We are going to have cake later too" said Haru again.

"Hey, do you want to go with them?" asked Vivian. Sandy and Dorothy both shrugged their shoulders.

"Vivian, Sandy and Dorothy you should go and hang out more with the girls. Maybe you would learn some manners" said Reborn with a smirk, who appeared out of nowhere from the window. Tsuna looked like he was going to die with Reborn next to him. Dorothy gave him the death glare.

"I'll kira you Reborn if you say that one more time" said Sandy with a murderous look. Reborn looked at them in amused. _Very interesting._

Vivian's face lit up for a second. "Hey Sandy, Dorothy, I think we should go" said Vivian.

"Ara ara, why? I'm not going with those girly girls and tuna" said Dorothy

"But aren't you forgetting something" said Vivian. There was a long pause.

"Dorothy, I think you just lost your mind. Don't you remember the episode where they go shopping and they meet someone?" , said Vivian. All of a sudden Sandy's and Dorothy's face lit up. They shouted "SQUALO" on top of their lungs. Tsuna and the rest of the people in the class covered their ears and had a very pained face.

"Hey, you know Haru, I think we are going to go shopping after all with you" said Dorothy. Sandy and Vivian nodded their heads.

"Okay, this will be so fun!" smiled Kyoko and skipped to her desk. Tsuna stared at her and turned red.

"Hey Sandy, I really think I'm going to explode this time!" , said Vivian while covering her face.

"It's okay, Daijobu?" said Sandy sarcastically and slapped Vivian on the back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Hey, you trying to kira me Sandy" said Vivian.

"Of course not, I was just attempting to comfort you!" , Sandy scoffed sarcastically.

"I am going to kill you" threatened Vivian and started to run after Sandy. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto stared at the girls running around in the classroom knocking down everything. In their minds they knew Hibari was going to kill them. Yamamoto looked amused while Tsuna turned even whiter. Dorothy watched them with the others and faced palmed. "AIYA."

All that while, Reborn stared at the girls and thought. _How did they know about Squalo. He's one of the Vongola assassins and outside people don't know about them. Hehehehe they are getting more interesting. _Reborn looked amused while staring at the girls running.

* * *

><p>HAIII, THIS ENDS THE CHAPTER!<p>

YOU ALL MUST LISTEN TO TANOSHIKU NACCHAU UTA! BELXFRAN VERSION!

B26 FTW!

YAOI IS LIFE

YAOI FTW

YAOI WINS

YAOI WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T REVIEW

yaoi overdose = rocky lam

I'm just saying for those who know him, HE'S A YAOI-O-HOLIC!

that's it for this time, thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: I do not own hitman reborn, but I wish I did. It would be mad awesome.

**^ FROM THE BADASS AUTHOR, I FINALLY PERSUADED HER TO DO DISCLAIMERS**

**THEY'RE SHORT, I KNOW, BUT SO IS YOUR P*NIS!  
>sorry, didn't mean any offense ;D<strong>

**okay, fine, here's a long one!**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS DISCLAIMER IS SO LARGE AND LONG, LIKE YOUR P******

**HAPPY? I GAVE YOU A SELF CONFIDENCE BOOST : 3 SO REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Alright then, Akira Amano draws fran, LIKE A BOSS! Yeah, I love fran, and I don't own him. Or Mammon. Or Belphegor. Or Squalo. Or anybody in the Varia. Which pisses me off. I'm using too many periods.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Just to tell you: Squalo is awesome. He has silky, silver mermaid hair that every woman cannot get. So whoever doesn't like Squalo (which is I think no one) I don't know what to say to you cause Squalo is awesome and sexy and has beautiful hair.<p>

Also I have got to thank my editor who is mad awesome and is the grammar queen and can sometimes be kind of weird. Yeah. Peace out.

These characters are based on my real friends in REAL LIFE, so you see how weird my life is.

Need to thank the awesome reviewers and readers. Also if you are 6918 fans, I don't think I would put that in this story, because I don't know, it would be weird, but I will make another one with 6918.

So yeah, here's the story.

**^ that's the author's note**

**-here's a little 6918 candy for you disappointed fans**

**MUKURO GASPED AS HIBARI PLUNGED FINGER INTO HIS BOWL AND IT CAME OUT DRIPPING WHITE. YES, IT'S TRUE. MUKURO'S VANILLA ICE CREAM MELTED AND NOW HE COULDN'T EVEN DRINK THE MELTED ICE CREAM BECAUSE HIBARI DIPPED HIS FINGER INTO IT.**

**how sad, were you thinking wrong? Poor Ice-cream D: CHOCOLATE PWNS ALL!**

* * *

><p>"So, where are we going to do the shopping?" asked Vivian.<p>

"Umm, we are going to Namimori Shopping district!" said Kyoko.

"Do we really have to go shopping? I would rather kill someone" said Dorothy.

"Do we have to go? I'm going to die in there!" said Sandy.

"We have to, because SQUALO IS THERE! YATTA~!" yelled Dorothy.

"So we are going now?" asked Vivian.

"Yeah, let's go" said Kyoko as she smiled and walked along.

Then Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna came out.

"Hey do you want to go with us, Tsuna?" asked Kyoko. Tsuna turned red. _Shopping with Kyoko, it's a miracle. _

"I would love to Kyoko" said Tsuna still blushing.

"Fuck this. Why the fuck is he going?" asked Dorothy.

"Well the good thing is that we get to see him beaten up by Squalo!" said Vivian.

"Yes, this pays off for my suffering" said Sandy as she grinned devilishly.

"Uhh, what are you suffering from anyways?" asked Vivian.

"The lack of anime and manga within these past days," said Sandy, while crawling up into a turtle position.

"I AGREE! Atleast we get to see the characters in real life! WE SHOULD ASK BIANCHI TO SING! (E/N- yakusoku no basho e, AWESOME SONG, BIANCHI HAS AN EPIC VOICE)" yelled Dorothy.

At the sound of his sister's name, Gokudera turned purple.

"PATHETIC!" murmured Vivian. Sandy and Dorothy laughed at that.

"I want to go too! It looks amusing," said the baseball idiot while grinning sheepishly.

"Oh, Yamamoto and Gokudera should watch out today. You two are going to get beaten up" said Sandy.

"Yeah right, you damn woman. I'm from the Vongola. I can fight anyone" yelled Gokudera with pride.

"Yeah right you are strong. You are so strong you get beaten up by Squalo" murmured Vivian.

"That sounds like fun" said Yamamoto, still smiling.

"Yeah right it's fun. It's so fun that you end up lying on the floor crying for help," whispered Dorothy.

"Okay, so we are all going?" asked Haru with the goody, goody smile on her face.

"I can't look at her the same way after reading all those fanfictions about her. The 'Mary Sue' alarm goes off in my head, even though she can't fight. I feel like punching her for being with Belphegor, I mean, THEY NEVER EVEN MET!" murmured Sandy with an evil face.

"Calm down, Sandy. It's just the author's fault for making her a Mary Sue!" said Vivian in a matter of fact way.

"That is right. Okay I won't punch her but I will make her life miserable by pairing tuna with Kyoko. It would be a fight from best friends. Hehehehehehehehehehehe" said Sandy with an evil smile.

"Calm down Sandy. The devils are coming out" sighed Vivian.

"It's okay. We still have the death note" said Dorothy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" said Sandy and smiled.

"Um can I ask what you are talking about? What is a death note?" asked Tsuna.

"Do you really want to know? It would take me 3 days and 3 nights to tell you my whole story" said Dorothy in a murderous tone. The background behind her turned all dark.

"HHIIIEEEEEEEE! It's okay, I don't need to know" stammered Tsuna while shaking his arms violently.

"Damn woman, did you just threaten judaime? You should all die" muttered Gokudera.

"Hahahahahaha, you are so funny Tsuna. Be a man," yelled Yamamoto.

"Yeah. Yamamoto good job. I agree, be a man Tsuna," yelled Vivian and high fived Yamamoto. Tsuna's face turned red.

"Oh, don't you insult Tsuna. He is a man!" , yelled Haru with a red face.

"Yeah, yeah he's a man. Can we please go now?" said Dorothy, "I'm bored and Squalo is waiting for me."

"Okay, let us go to shop now" said Kyoko with a smile. Dorothy, Sandy and Vivian were dumbfounded. _How can she be so polite?_ Tsuna stared at the three girls. _Who was Squalo that they always talk about?_

At the shopping center O~O~COOL~TRANSMISSION~YEAHMAN~OHYEAH~6918BABIES~OKAY~O~O

"Dorothy, Vivian, Sandy, do you want to go shopping with us? We can get cake later." , asked Kyoko sweetly.

"It's okay but I have to refuse. We have to meet someone so we will be going with Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna so you can go on ahead. We will catch up, " replied Vivian sweetly. Sandy, who was behind Vivian, was gagging.

"What's with the sweet voice Vivian" mimicking Vivian. She was hit in the head by Vivian.

"Can we please go now" said Dorothy who was very impatient. They left with Tsuna and the others while Haru and Kyoko went shopping.

"Um, can I ask something?" asked Tsuna who was shaking. "Yeah, go ahead tuna" replied Sandy. Tsuna turned white from hearing his nickname. "Um, why are you coming with us?" asked Tsuna. Sandy shot him the look and if looks can kill, everyone would have died. "Um it's not like I don't like you" Tsuna quickly said. "Okay, I will tell you that we are going to meet a person and he's this way" answered Dorothy. "Hey, don't forget that he's hot and sexy" said Vivian. "KYAAAAAAAAA" fangirl screamed Dorothy and Sandy. "Calm down, we are going to meet him soon" and sure enough he appeared.

"Hey Sandy, Dorothy, am I dreaming?" asked Vivian. "Dreaming about what?" asked Dorothy. "That" replied Vivian and pointed at the person on the roof. "Wait, first give me your arms?" asked Vivian. Dorothy and Sandy gave her a puzzled look but extended their arm. "Okay now you can look" exclaimed Vivian.

Sandy and Dorothy turned their heads and their eye balls popped out. There stood no other than Squalo. "OMFG, IT'S SQUALO" yelled Sandy. "KYAAAAAAAA, ITS SHARKIE. HE'S SO SEXY IN REAL LIFE" yelled Dorothy.

Squalo turned around and stared at the two girls. "VOIIIIIIII WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHARKIE?" yelled Squalo. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA" yelled Dorothy, Vivian and Sandy.

_What's wrong? Is my hair out of place? _He felt his hair and it was fine. _So what's wrong here? How do they know my name? I am a Varia assassin and no one knows my name._

He stared at the two girls once more and didn't know what to do. Then he remembered that he needed the Vongola rings from Basil, who had a blue flame and just landed on the ground. He jumped down, with his hail trailing behind him, and landed at his feet. He ran behind Basil. Tsuna stared at the scene perplexed and looked at Sandy and Dorothy.

Dorothy and Sandy struggled against Vivian's grip. "LET ME GO VIVIAN! I NEED TO JUMP SQUALO! IF YOU DON'T LET ME JUMP HIM I WILL KIRA YOU AND CALL YOU A YAGAMI FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! I REPEAT THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" yelled Dorothy.

"NO, IF I LET YOU JUMP HIM NOW, THE WHOLE STORY WOULD BE RUINED!" , shouted Vivian as she struggled to keep them both held back, but alas, their power was too much and Vivian had to resort to _that._

"OH JESUS, LOOK AT THAT SANDY! THERE'S FRAN! I THINK I SEE XANXUS AND THE REST OF THE VARIA TOO!" shouted Vivian as she pointed towards the opposite end of the block. Without any further thinking, they escaped and flee-d away!

"Okay, now can I watch Squalo be the crap out of Gokudera, Yamamoto and tuna?" Vivian asked herself rhetorically (E/N- that's a big word. not really. sarcasm. )

When she sat herself down, she found that Dorothy and Sandy had returned after realizing that Vivian had lied to them.

"Oh I forgot, that is fun to watch. I laughed at them while watching the anime though. Now I can laugh in their face. HAHAHAHAHA." , hollered Sandy.

"Okay, but can you let go of my arm. This is getting a little wrong. If you don't, I will be under your bed, eating your socks. I will be in the showers watching you too," said Dorothy. Vivian shivered. Dorothy could be scary at times.

"Okay I will" said Vivian and let go of their arms.

"Tsuna-dono, here is the Vongola rings. Please keep them safe as the Vongola's judaime," Basil said formally.

"VOIIIIIIIIIII, DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE THAT, BRAT? GIVE IT TO ME OR ELSE YOU ARE SHARK FOOD" yelled Squalo and he charged at Basil with his sword. Yamamoto took out his bat or a sword and charged at Squalo. He attacked, but Squalo deflected all the blows and Yamamoto ended up on the ground.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA" laughed the Vivian and Dorothy

"Tskk, this is pathetic," Sandy said as she glanced away.

Next, Gokudera threw dynamites. They flew everywhere. Dorothy, Sandy and Vivian ran around to avoid his bombs. They exploded, but were not enough to hurt (THE GORGEOUS) Squalo. Squalo swung his sword and knocked Gokudera out on the ground.

"Oh, I am going to try this" yelled Vivian. She took her Sais out and charged at Squalo. She managed to cut his hair but that was it. She hit and he deflected. It went on and on until her arm ended up with a nasty gash. She went back to Dorothy and Sandy with blood bleeding out of her arm.

"VVVOOOOOOOIIIIIII! MY HAIR, YOU B*TCH, YOU CUT MY HAIR!" , shouted Squalo as he looked at his now imperfect haircut.

"Hey that's like a yaoi pairing right there. Yamamoto falls and Gokudera tries to help him" said Vivian who was panting from the blood loss.

"OHGOD!, I agree. That is where the 8059 stories came from," said Dorothy.

"Guys, are you okay" stuttered Tsuna who was still holding the box of Vongola rings.

"Don't worry judiame, I am fine. I can still fight" said Gokudera who was barely able to talk.

Reborn came out of nowhere.

"VOIII! IT'S AN ARCOBALENO!" yelled Squalo. Reborn looked at Squalo and turned back.

"Stay out of this. You know that you can't beat him. He's too strong" said Reborn to Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Hey, they helped out" said Tsuna.

"No, they are in the way and they know that. Except Vivian who actually put up a fight," said Reborn in a matter-of fact-tone and looked at Vivian. She gave him a thumb up accompanied with a wide grin. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked away.

"Here Tsuna" said Reborn and shot him with the dying will bullet. All of a sudden, flames appeared on top of Tsuna's head and with an outburst, tore off his clothes, leaving his boxers.

"Hey Sandy, why does nobody notice a naked guy with only his boxers on at the mall center?" asked Dorothy.

"I have no clue. They are blind, because I see it" said Sandy.

"Okay" said Dorothy and looked back to the one sided fight.

Tsuna tried to beat Squalo with everything he had and was knocked out. Basil soon stood up and tried to fight back but failed.

"Hey, Vivian can we jump Squalo now?" asked Dorothy.

"Um, I guess you can" said Vivian, "but don't go all out" added Vivian quickly. But it was not quick enough. Sandy's and Dorothy's eyes lit up and they pounced out.

Squalo turned to the two girls charging at him. "VOIIIIIII, YOU CAN'T BEAT ME." But Dorothy and Sandy didn't want to beat him, they wanted to jump him. At the last minute, they jumped Squalo with a kyaaaaaaaa. "VOIIIIIIII, WHAT THE HELL, YOU BASTARD!" yelled Squalo.

With all the flinging of Squalo's arms, Sandy and Dorothy slid down and soon each was hugging a leg, Dorothy on the right and Sandy on the left.

"Um, didn't I say not to go all out?" asked Vivian.

"I DON'T CARE. THE FIGHTING'S OVER SO I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT" yelled Dorothy from Squalo's leg.

"YEAH, WHAT DOROTHY SAID. I SECOND THAT" yelled Sandy.

"Okay then, do whatever you want" said Vivian sarcastically and faced palmed. (E/N-I bet her face was like "-_-" OHWELL!"

"Hey Sandy, did you feel his abs. They are rock hard. It's so sexy" said Dorothy.

"Hey Dorothy, how about his hair, did you feel it? It's so lush and VOLUPTUOUSNESS, DESU NE?" said Sandy. (E/N- oh my jesus. ANOTHER HUGEASS WORD!~ I'M ON A ROLLTODAY!)

Vivian's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you. What shampoo do you use?"

"VOIIIIIII, WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU?" yelled Squalo. Squalo stared at the three girls. _What the hell was that? No one asks the Squalo anything. I'm going to tell Xanxus if I can kill them. _Squalo couldn't take the talk anymore. He flung Sandy and Dorothy off of him.

"VOIIIIII HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA HANG ON?" yelled Squalo.

"NOW, I HAVE THE VONGOLA RINGS. XANXUS WILL BE THE BOSS. VOIIIIIIII" yelled Squalo. (E/N-Voi overdosage. It's a horrible thing unless done right. Done right = Done by squalo)

Then Dino came out of nowhere with his crew. "Hey Squalo, you don't mess with my friends" said Dino. Dorothy and Sandy snickered. _NOW you come. God, the fight is over. _

"Damn you Sharkie, that hurt" exclaimed Dorothy. He ignored her.

"VOIIIII, IT'S BUCKING BRONCO" yelled Squalo. _This will be a problem, I have to go. _"I HAVE THE RINGS NOW AND I DON'T NEED TO FIGHT WEAKLINGS. VOIIIIII," and with that Squalo left.

"NOOOOOOO Squalo. How can this happen? He's gone," whined Sandy.

"It's okay, he will be back. The next arc.", said Vivian.

"Oh right. Okay it's all good," said Sandy who started to smile. Dorothy and Vivian stared at Sandy. She had major mood changes.

"So Reborn, by any chance, can I go to the hospital and get stitches? I'm having major blood loss" said Vivian.

"You are not the worst one, but we will be going now," said Reborn as he gazed at Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna who were flat on the floor.

Sandy and Dorothy helped Vivian up and blood splattered everywhere. Sandy stared. "Uhh, Sandy, Can you please stop looking at my arm? I'm dying already" muttered Vivian. "Oh yeah the hospital, right," said Sandy.

"Hey Reborn, who are they? Those three are a daring bunch to face against Squalo.", asked Dino who was curious. "Of course, they are the new Vongola members and new ring holders. I have a good eye. They still need to be trained though.", said Reborn.

"You do have a nice eye, teacher. It may not seem so at first, but your students really do improve over time." , said Dino as his followers picked up Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera and followed Vivian, Dorothy and Sandy to the hospital.

* * *

><p>IT'S OVER ALREADY<p>

THAT'S RIGHT

SO 6918 FANS!

HERE'S SOME MORE 'OISHII' CANDY FOR YOU

Hibari and Mukuro were on the rooftop. It was awfully silent, until they both shouted, "I JUST HAD SEX!"

Of course, they had listened to the Lonely Island before that had happened, and they were inspired after Akon told them how 'nice' it was.

Maybe this isn't suited for a rated T story...

Guess What?

AHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHA MUKURO'S A SEME! HATE ME FOR IT LATER, BUT WE ALL KNOW IT'S TRUE!~


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN KHR.

Still sorry to the people who expected 6918. Maybe later? I'm not sure yet though. I mean I have friends threatening to kill me if I don't update. +_+

WAOWAOWAO - EDITOR

so tell me now, what's your favorite pairing?

I have to thank you all specially for reviewing, it means a lot to V- I mean higasm 0_0

Z0MG LINEBREAK!

* * *

><p>CHAPPIE 10, NE?<p>

"Hey Tsuna, you getting better?" asked Dino. "Yeah" replied Tsuna.

"Reborn, what are the Vongola rings?" asked Tsuna.

"The Vongola rings are worn by current guardians after a new successor, which is you, is chosen. These rings each emit a different flame. There are 12 rings in total, two which are one of a kind. The rings are in half. They are passed to who the former Vongola boss chooses and the other half is given by the outside advisor, which is your father. Now the other half is with the Varia. These Vongola rings hold a history of blood and wars. Every hitman wants them as their own and many blood is shed," said Reborn

"Thank god I don't have them" said Tsuna.

"Um, speaking of the rings, I have the real ones. Basil had the fake ones" said Dino. Tsuna's mouth dropped.

"WWWWHHHHHAAAATTTTTTT? DINO GIVE THEM TO SOMEONE!"

"Dame-Tsuna. That cannot happen. Whoever has the rings must keep them and bare the history, of the VONGOLA!" said Reborn.

"NOOOO, THEY ARE TO DANGEROUS. GIVE THEM BACK DINO, GIVE THEM BACK" yelled Tsuna.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Sandy while walking in.

"Ohgod, are those the Vongola rings?" asked Dorothy.

"JESUS!" yelled Sandy and she ran and took the box.

"Dame-Sandy, give them back or expect to get killed" said Reborn while Leon turned into a gun and aiming it at Sandy.

"Wao, Reborn, calm yourself, I just wanted to see them" said Sandy as she smiled sheepishly and gave the box back. Reborn took the box, but didn't lower his gun.

"Um, by any chance, would you please drop your gun?" "Nah, first answer me, how do you know about the rings?"

"Ahhhhhh, ummmmmmm, okay I will tell you" said Sandy. Dorothy gave her the death look that spoke to her, threatening her not to tell.

"I was eavesdropping~" said Sandy. Dorothy sighed and turned away.

"Okay, since you know everything, I don't have to repeat myself," said Reborn. Reborn opened the box. Inside were 12 rings each with different colored jewels on them.

"Each ring represents an element that protects the Vongola" said Reborn.

"Hell Reborn, we know all that sh!t already. Give me the rings!" , said somebody behind the closed doors. The doors opened and there stood Anna and Jessie.

"Hey, long times no see homies" said Anna as she grinned a grin so similar to Yamamoto's it was creepy.

Reborn gave a glare at Dorothy and Dorothy glared back. "Great timing, now I don't have to repeat myself" said Reborn. "So, as I was explaining, each ring represents an element of the sky. The sky is the boss and the others are guardians. There are 12 rings and each one is for one person. You people have great timing by the way, because I was just about to hand them out. Oh, Anna, Sandy, Jessie and Dorothy, catch it. I don't want them to break."

Reborn hurled the rings in the air. Each of the girls caught one. Dorothy's eyes bugged out.

"Wait, does that mean I'M one of the guardians?" said Dorothy.

"Yeah, you are" said Reborn.

"HOLY F*CKING SH!T. THIS CAN NOT BE F*CKING HAPPENING TO BE. I AM A F*CKING GUARDIAN! I would be happier to be the Varia, but of wells. I AM ONE OF THE VONGOLA'S GUARDIANS. KYAAAAAAAAA~" yelled Dorothy, jumping around and hurting everybody's ears.

"Watch your language" said Reborn, shooting her ( E/N- WAO! ) a glance ( OHH, I thought you meant bullets ;P ).

Tsuna looked towards Dorothy. _Did she just curse out loud? If I did, I would get a spanking. ( OHOH, YOU NAUGHTY REBORN X TSUNA FANS ;D )_

Dino looked towards Dorothy too. _She knows those words. I learned them at 15 and she doesn't look like 15. Where did she come from? ( WAO, WHAT A SAILOR! ) _Dino and Tsuna had eyes that were bulging out.

"Hey, Dorothy this didn't happen in the real anime. What's happening?" asked Sandy, in a hush-hush voice, who was still frozen from getting a ring.

"I don't know, but who cares? Now I get to see SQUALO!" Dorothy said while sighing and her eyes turned heart shaped.

"OHJESUS, I also get to see Fran. I'm going to rape him! KUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU," said Sandy sinisterly.

"If you're done gawking at the rings, please listen. NOW!" said Reborn threatening everyone in the room with a gun.

"What the hell, Reborn. You could have said please and I'm not gawking" said Jessie. Reborn turned around and glared at Jessie. Jessie just smiled back.

"Okay, I will explain everything to you. Dorothy," said Reborn. Dorothy saluted. "Dorothy Shinigami, you have the moon ring which emits a grayish flame. You are a double edged sword. You can be our best ally and the next minute sworn enemies, like the moon with two faces," said Reborn.

"So Dame-Tsuna, do you know what that means? You can't trust her whole heartily" said Reborn to Tsuna. Tsuna looked at Dorothy. _I already knew she was dangerous the moment I saw her._

"Hey, you know I'm still in this room right? Also this suits me very well. Anyway, watch your back Tsuna, I'm a sadist," said Dorothy with a menacing look while waving at Tsuna. Tsuna felt shivers from his back.

_ "_Sandy Sawliet, you are the day guardian which has a bright blue flame, even lighter than rain's. You are the one who will lift the Vongola's spirit in times of peril and sorrow. ….. Almost like a joker" said Reborn while nodding his head. "WHY YOU LITTLE…. I AM NOT THE JOKER IN THIS. I AM SAWLIET, DEDICATED TO ONLY L (FROM DEATH NOTE) AND KHR. THAT'S IT, ALSO A SADIST AND A MANGA HOARDER. I AM NOT, REPEAT NOT A JOKER" fumed Sandy while putting her hand on her heart. Tsuna chucked. Sandy shot a glare at Tsuna and silenced him. Tsuna swallowed. _She is no joker, she's the she-devil_

The rest of the people stared at Sandy's outburst while her friends started laughing. Dino looked at her closely. _She is really funny, but I don't want to die._

"Next is Anna Beiber. You are the star guardian which is represented with a pale yellow light. There is only one star ring. You are the one who always shines even when the family is down. You will help a lot with Tsuna. He's always down" said Reborn

"Hey, I am not" said Tsuna contradicting Reborn. "Yeah, you're only happy when you see Kyoko, my darling" said Anna. "That is not true" said Tsuna, blushing. _I can't help it. Kyoko is so cute. Also who calls people darling._ Tsuna's head looked up towards Anna and she snickered.

"Jessie Ayuzawa, you are the guardian of snow, pure and innocent looking, but at times can be dangerous. You have a unique ring. The Varia doesn't have that ring so you have the whole ring. You can guess what flame you have" continued Reborn.

"That is so true. She is dangerous to guys. She's a guy hater" said Dorothy. Jessie smiled an evil smile. Dino and Tsuna swallowed their fears.

"Okay, that's it for today. I'll give Vivian hers tomorrow when she is not in bandaged with a split hand" said Reborn.

"Wait Reborn, I don't want this, give the rings back" yelled Tsuna. "No can do. You are destined to have the rings and they cannot be returned Dame-Tsuna" said Reborn. _I'm surprised that you are even a candidate for the Vongola boss. _Reborn looked once more at Tsuna, snickered and left through a mysterious door next to the bed

Everyone stared as Reborn disappeared. "Nooooooooo, Reborn" yelled Tsuna. "That's how teacher is. No one can oppose him" said Dino. Tsuna had the, I'm dead face, and fainted.

"Wow, what a day" said Sandy. "I know right. I even got a ring" said Dorothy while gazing at the ring in her hands. "So, let's go see Vivian. I heard she is still half dead" said Jessie. They left to room 201 where Vivian was and left Dino to tend Tsuna.

Anna Beiber star: the one who always shines even when the family is down

Vivian De Luca. Night: the one who encloses the enemy in darkness and attacks

Sandy Sawliet day: the one who will always lift the family's spirits in times of peril

Dorothy Shinigami. Moon: a protecting side that will help the family and a side that will kill and hurt, a double edged sword

Jessie Ayuzawa snow: pure but dangerous


End file.
